Bleeding Affections
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: It was bleeding lips, with eyes crying in heavy tears. an unforgettable image runs in my dreams every night i sleep. what does it mean? a tale of love awaits... AIDOUxOCxZERO
1. Once Upon A Snow

Chapter one

"Once upon a snow…"

My sixteenth birthday has come, celebrating wasn't necessary for me. An orphan from a house called haunted; I was always feared. I never knew how to live, what family is either. Until I saw the beginning of the snow fall. A man with silver hair had come without fear in my territory….yes all was once upon a snow….

He went to my territory which everyone feared. I thought he would run if he knows where he is, yet he stepped up to me pointing his gun. His eyes were unreadable, yet I can sense an aura of a beast.

"Who are you?" I asked without any sense of fear.

"Prepare for your death." He was about to click his gun.

I thought it was the end of my life; a life I couldn't even appreciate for sixteen years. But then, a girl with dark hair guarded me from my almost death.

"Zero, don't work so recklessly" she shouted at the boy who was supposed to kill me. He willfully lowered his gun and placed it at its position. The girl went to me; she was smiling so softly that no one has ever done for me.

"I'm sorry at what my companion did to you earlier but you're not a level E, am I right?"She asked with a look of wariness. I nodded without knowing what it means to be a level E. she took my hands and stood me up and then she smiled. They had taken me to a place outside my slumber. It was a triangular field; three buildings occupy three corners of the field.

"Oh no! It's almost dawn!" the girl holding me was getting worried over something I do not know.

"Zero, take her to the chairman's office, I'll handle it here" she went away quickly leaving me and the silver haired boy alone. I looked at him and he stared with a glare.

"Let's go before we get caught up with the chaos around" he shoved my wrist and went our way.

In the chairman's office…

"Oh, I see…well Hello~! I am the chairman of this school~Kaien cross!!" he was more like a child rather than an old man.

"The two people who took you in are my two darling kids! Yuuki and zero!"

"Shut up! Whoever told you that I was your kid!?"

"Waah!!~kiryuu-kun is being mean! By the way, where is yuuki-chan?" he searched for her.

"She couldn't wait till here to not see his brother/ fiancée after the pass hour." He was a bit upset on this.

*it seems like zero-kun has moved forward…I guess things will change from now on* thought of the chairman "well then please let her proceed to the moon dorm"

"Why?! She's not a vampire! Isn't she?"

"Let her stay there for a mere time, until profiles are given about her."

"Chairman! Were here!" Kaname and yuuki entered the room. Kaname was caught by the aura of the new girl.

"Well then please proceed to the moon dorms" the chairman became serious and took a sight at Kaname nodding his head. Kaname also nodded stiffly and went back to the dorms.

At the moon dorm…

"You know, you look cute in my night dress, you can wear it if you like! ~you're so cute~!" yuuki was so glad to meet her.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well, back then I had a dear friend on the other dorm but now, we don't see each other because of some circumstances. So I'm really glad to have you sleep with me even just for a night." She had such a sweet smile.

"By the way, what is your name? You know mine right?"

"Y-yuuki…" I mumbled

"You do know! How about yours?"

I shook my head as a no. I never did have a name, and what is a name anyway?

"Well then, how about I give you one?" she smiled

I widened my eyes with sparkles. I thought that she would only pity me, but, she didn't. She even thought of giving me a name. It made me smile. I never thought someone in the world would appear like her.

"Hmmmm…what name matches" she was really thinking hard

"…?" I waited

"I know! Your name will be Tomomi-chan"

"Tomomi?"

"Yah, Tomomi, it means a beautiful friend"

"Beautiful friend" it echoed through me and it gave me gladness, from now on, my name shall be Tomomi; a beautiful friend.


	2. Names

Chapter two

"Names"

The first time she awoke, she saw light. She stood firm from her bed and searched for Yuuki; she was nowhere to be found. On the other hand, a white uniform with a note above it caught her attention.

'Wear this. Zero will pick you up as soon as you're ready' it had a name below saying 'from Yuuki'

"Yuuki…thank you" she whispered as she went straight to change. A few moments past and as she was ready to go, zero was caught waiting impatiently in front of the door.

"Would you hurry up next time, I can't wait for you all day" he grumbled. This didn't give a single sense to her.

"Anyway, what's your name?" he asked straightforwardly

"Why do you ask?" she added a question to his question. He got pissed.

"I can't call you 'hey' or 'you' forever you know" he smirked.

"I don't have one" she replied.

"Eh?"

"Yuuki gave me a name" she smiled.

"So she named you? Well what name do you got?"

"Tomomi"

"Weird name…she can't really give a better name to you can she" he was obviously teasing Yuuki a bit; It turned as an insult to Tomomi. She was about to give him a punch on the face. But it seems that he was able to step back few centimeters from her; a close catch. But she didn't lower her hand off in front of his face.

"Don't say such rubbish things about Yuuki" she glared at him so seriously.

"You don't know anything so don't do anything reckless…" he turned away as she followed him to the gates of the moon dorm where the others await them.

Near the gates, Yuuki waved cheerfully at Tomomi. Tomomi smiled and ran to her, hugging her like her own mother.

"Yuuki, you gave her a name?" Kaname smiled at her.

"Yes…well she never had one, so I gave her one" Yuuki smiled back.

Kaname gave her a kiss on the forehead "you gave a matching name for her". Yuuki blushed and turn her face away.

"Who is she? She doesn't seem to be one of us." A young man questioned Tomomi's appearance. Tomomi looked at him.

"Who are you then?" she glared at him.

"Hanabusa, Aidou" he presented his name with pride.

"Well I'm Tomomi and I don't like you" she acted like a little girl that seems spoiled. This gets Aidou a bit piss.

The gates open; everyone prepares themselves. Yuuki and zero guarded the others as they pass. Tomomi was with Kaname.

"Why is Yuuki guarding those girls?" she asked as she gazes at her atmosphere.

"It's her duty, you shouldn't mind it" Kaname smiled. Tomomi didn't spoke again and waited for Yuuki to catch up.

Classes were almost beginning…

"Tomomi-chan, do you want to seat next to me?"Yuuki smiled.

"Thank you Yuuki" she smiled. Everyone began to stare at her.

"Is something wrong with my face?" she asked. Aidou step forward.

"Are you that ignorant?! You should address people with –Chan,-Kun,-san and –Sama…also –sensei!!!" he already exploded.

"Yuuki-sama…zero-kun…Kaname-sensei…?" she began addressing them one by one. Though most of it was wrong.

"Rima-san…and…Ai-chan" she pointed at Aidou.

"What are you saying?! Don't you know how to address a person properly?!" Aidou smirked.

"I know how…" she replied.

"Then what the heck are all those wrong addressing?!"

"I wanted to play with names…" she smiled.

"Then what would you really call them?"

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama….zero-kun…" she addressed them again; properly this time.

"How about me?!" Aidou was left behind.

"…"

"What?!"

"Ai-chan..." Tomomi didn't have a single emotion to show.

"Ahh……ehh?!" Aidou got mad. Everyone laughed and giggled.

"Why Ai-chan?!" Aidou didn't like the nickname.

"I want to…Ai-chan is Ai-chan" she was insulting him in the nicest way she can. Aidou got frustrated and began an argument. Everyone watched and laughed.

"That's enough. Class time" Toga Yagari comes in and classes starts. Everything was left behind but Aidou and Tomomi's relationship won't end up like that forever. Fantastic events might happen on the upcoming days in cross academy.


	3. Troublesome Night

Chapter three

"Troublesome night…"

Ever since the two people came to my territory…they showed me things I didn't know. The long-haired Yuuki has taught me what name is, addressing people too. And she even taught me what the teacher was saying while he explained. I can never forget these plain yet first memories I convey.

"Ugh..." flat on her desk. Yuuki was exhausted from her multitasking.

"Thank Yuuki-sama…" Tomomi smiled her most innocent smile. Zero turned his face away, as if he doesn't care. Aidou keeps shaking his head slowly, side to side. Tomomi glanced at Aidou.

"What?" he had a confused yet fake look.

"Nothing…"she glanced for a while and walked away "let's go eat Yuuki-sama"

"S-sure…" Yuuki had no appetite for food, yet, was still pulled away. Zero stayed silent and followed them.

At the halls…

"Melon bread?" Tomomi observed the bread closely *around and soft object like this is food?*

"Its delicious, you should try it" Yuuki smiled "right zero?" she turned to zero. He glanced at Yuuki with unreadable expressions while munching on bread.

"Rrrrr~uuuuugggg~hhhhttt~" he didn't even thought of taking it out his mouth or just take it in his system. Yuuki pouted and never spoke to him after that. On the other hand, Tomomi was so delighted at her melon bread; she took only bits by bits that took her an hour to finish. Yuuki smiled and giggled while zero was halfway in smiling.

Meanwhile, it was time for the night class for their sleep…

"hmmmm-hmm-hm-hmm" Yuuki was humming as she was taking a bath. Tomomi, on the other hand, was reading their lessons from awhile ago as she follows the hums of Yuuki. After sometime, Aidou came in…he was wearing glasses and holding books. Tomomi gave a glare.

"What are you doing intruder ai-chan? Were you thinking of touching Yuuki-sama?" perverted thoughts ran in Tomomi's mind.

"Eh?!" Aidou couldn't explain since he was too shock at her statement towards him. She took a sharp pencil from a desk and held it, pointing the sharp tip on Aidou's nose.

"I'll tell Kaname-sama" this statement made Aidou frozen in his spot, he couldn't speak, he got blank in his mind. But gotten it clear after some time.

"How can you accuse people without even knowing them truthfully?!" Aidou got really mad and froze Tomomi's body leaving her head unfrozen. Tomomi didn't have any fear; she even liked the cold of the ice. Aidou never gave a comment to that. After some weird moments, Yuuki opened the doors. Aidou was left frozen as well. When Yuuki saw the scene between the two she began to scream.

"Tomomi-chan!!!!!!!" Yuuki was wearing her robe. Aidou can already turn to stone in his position while Tomomi licks the ice. Kaname and zero heard Yuuki and ran to her room.

"Yuuki?!" they appeared same at her door. A frozen Tomomi, a hopeless Aidou and a Yuuki in her robes were what they saw.

"What the heck happened here?!" zero's already out of hand.

"Hanabusa, explain this chaos…" Kaname was in fire.

"Ah...eh…uh" Aidou couldn't reply to the fearful aura both has. Then Tomomi spoke up.

"He was going to do harassment on Yuuki-sama and me" she spoke up so straightforwardly. Aidou couldn't clean his name since he was still blank. Kaname and zero gazed at the scene. Tomomi was frozen except her head; Yuuki was already shock with shaking legs in her robes. Both made they're conclusion.

"Troublesome…" zero scratched his head.

"Well then, we'll let's forget about today…Hanabusa you'll be coming with us" Kaname destroyed the ice around Tomomi. Zero took Aidou by wrist with the tightest grip, and then they went away.

"Goodnight to both of you…Yuuki, Hanabusa won't tutor you today" Kaname smiled and closed the doors.

"Ai-chan was going to tutor you?" Tomomi felt bit guilt on what she stated few minutes ago.

"Yes, he tutors me in advance for the next lessons" Yuuki smiled. Tomomi pouted as Yuuki patted her head.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Yuuki smiled. Tomomi, still felt guilty, ran to where zero and Kaname was. When she found the three of them, she wasn't still late to save Aidou form his punishment.

"Zero-kun…Kaname-sama!!!!!" Tomomi ran while she loses her breathe.

"What is it?" Kaname smiled.

"Yah…your disturbing something you know" zero frowned. Aidou, on the other hand, was happy for her arrival.

"Don't punish Ai-chan…" she said with courageous eyes.

"Why? You said he was going to do something bad" zero was already confused.

"Well he didn't. Please let Ai-chan go" Tomomi had her eyes cleared off any guilt. Aidou looked through her eyes. A particular person came to his mind.

"Very well…" Kaname didn't even have second thoughts and then he walked away. Zero was unsatisfied yet he let go and went back to his room.

"You…"Aidou has his eyes on hers.

"Yes?" she asked. His mind went blank again from his thoughts "nothing…" he went away eagerly. Tomomi also went back to Yuuki. On the other hand, in Kaname's room, he was looking at the bracelet. A silver bracelet with a rose design carved on it. He smiled at it and said "what the mind might forget…the body remembers…"


	4. Precious Person

Chapter four

"A precious person…"

"Aidou!!! Do you really plan to keep walking back and forth till time for school?!" Akatsuki was already mad as Aidou makes stomping noises around the room.

"…" Aidou wasn't paying attention.

"AIDOU!!!" Akatsuki was already furious that he made a small blaze at Aidou's feet.

"Why did you do that to your cousin?!" Aidou was already crying from pain. Akatsuki sniffed and buried his face against his pillows "sleep, we'll talk about what's wrong next time…" he fell soundly asleep.

"Fine…" Aidou had no choice, but he couldn't get over something. He looked through a box where a violet ribbon was placed. He blushed with a teary eyed face as he whispered to himself "Airi…"

The next day…

Another day, another new beginning. Everything seemed fine, no one was unusual until Aidou who didn't even slept went in. everyone was looking at him. He was really weak due to lack of sleep. He was going to bump into Tomomi who was going to pass by him. But, instead of just a bump, he already fell into her arms. Closed eyes with a peaceful sleeping sound; he was just like a little child. Everyone turned away, they didn't really care. The only thing they were so anxious about is, he was wearing his pajamas the whole time. These things were sure to happen to a half sleeper.

"Tomomi-chan…you okay?" Yuuki worried as Tomomi already fell off her feet; leaving Aidou sleeping on her lap.

"Akatsuki, if Kaname-sama sees this, he might get mad. What happened to him?" Ruka was a bit worried.

"He didn't sleep even a single hour" he said it like it was nothing. Ruka sighed and ignored the gossips.

"We should let him sleep" Shiki suggested while eating his favorite snack.

"Get him back to his room…his annoying" Rima glanced at Tomomi who was poking Aidou's cheeks. Yuuki turned to zero.

"What" zero was getting bad thoughts?

"Please?" Yuuki begged. Zero sighed and carried Aidou on his shoulders back to the moon dorm. Tomomi came along since Aidou doesn't seem to stop tugging Tomomi's jacket.

"So Tomomi went too…"Kaname appeared out of nowhere, everyone made they're greetings.

"Seems like he won't let her go" Yuuki explained. Kaname patted Yuuki's head.

"Let them skip class for a while…" he smiled.

"And let me teach the others…" their teacher has entered. Everyone had started classes.

At the moon dorm…

"So this is Ai-chan's room?" Tomomi gazed at such a large room.

"Well that's it. I'm leaving." Zero threw Aidou like a pillow on the bed; Tomomi got pulled as well.

"Where are you going?"She asked zero.

"None of your business, keep an eye on him" he does his exit; Tomomi had no reaction whatsoever. She sat having his pillow support her back. Aidou still tugging on Tomomi still slept near her; pulling the end of her velvet jacket.

"Humph~" Aidou began to mumble something in his sleep.

"What is Ai-chan saying?" she asked him.

"Airi…" he whispered as he pulled her jacket more.

"Airi?" it seemed to echo inside her head and a sudden flashback from a past she didn't know appeared to her.

"Ugh…" her head hurts and the image which has been a nightmare to her came back.

"Bloody lips…crying eyes" her eyes widened as she began to cry. Her head adds more pain; she couldn't take it until she collapsed. Her memory comes back one after another in a meadow of no certainty.


	5. Friends

Chapter five

"Friends…"

Break time of the night class…

"Kain…" Aidou disturbed the feast of his friends. He had a mark of a hand on his face, but it didn't seem like slap, more of a punch; it was swollen.

"So your awake" Akatsuki recognized his entrance a bit too late.

"Good thing you even changed to your uniform" Ruka added. Aidou didn't seem to have a good morning wake up call.

"Where's Tomomi?" Takuma asked. Aidou's bad mood had turned deeper. Shiki recognized it and asked him too.

"Something bad happened, right?" guessed Shiki.

"What do you think?!" Aidou already blown up.

"Good job Shiki, you guessed right…here's the reward" Rima gave him a pocky. Shiki bit delightedly.

"Don't you even care what happened to my beautiful face?!" Aidou was getting teary-eyed on how they react to him. Rima and Shiki turned to him both chewing a pocky. He thought it was a 'yes'.

"No" they replied. Aidou never gave anymore comments and sighed.

At the main hall…

"Kaname-sama, has any information about Tomomi been claimed?" Yuuki asked wondering.

"Why do you ask?"

"I would like to know her true name, age, birthday and more" Yuuki smiled. Kaname smiled too.

"You will Yuuki…" he pats her head

"Eh?"

"Just wait"

"Yuuki-sama…!" Tomomi was screaming her name around the hall. When she spotted them, she ran to her with a scarlet face.

"Tomomi? Do you have a fever" Yuuki placed her hands on Tomomi's forehead; she doesn't seem to have any.

"No, I'm okay"

"Where's Aidou-senpai?"

"He went away"

"So his awake?" asked Kaname. Tomomi nodded her head. Then zero came out of nowhere.

"I'm hungry, you coming or not" he asked Yuuki, not minding Tomomi and Kaname.

"I'll be going with onii…I mean Kaname-senpai" Yuuki asked for apology. Zero seemed he didn't care and walked away.

"What about me? Can I come with you?" Tomomi asked zero before he goes far; she felt pity for him eating alone. Zero stopped.

"Come if you want, I don't care" and he went away. Tomomi ran to catch up to him.

In the middle of the forest…

"Why are we eating here…?" Tomomi asked only viewing trees.

"No one can disturb you here…" zero answered. They sat at a bench.

"I guess" she agreed "natures view"

"Would you just shut up and eat" zero was getting piss for no good reasons. Tomomi examined his face; he seemed disappointed.

"You like Yuuki-sama, neh?" she was so straightforward that zero choked from his own food.

"Would you shut up? That's none of your business" he smirked. She touched his hand.

"Aren't I your friend?"

"Huh?"

"I'm zero-kun's friend, zero-kun can tell me anything, even if I have to keep it from Yuuki-sama." She smiled a smile that resembles Yuuki's. Zero felt like he fell on a trap.

"So if I do…what's it to you?" he blushed at his own statement. Tomomi smiled again.

"Then…zero-kun isn't really that cold as I thought!" she proudly stated. Zero smiled fully for the first time, he felt comfortable with Tomomi as time passes by.

"zero-kun can be a fun companion than Ai-chan!" she smiled.

"What happened?" zero asked wondering.

"When he woke up…" she began "he saw me asleep too. Because of that, he seemed shock and shove himself away from me, but his hand was clinging on me, so…" she discontinued.

"So…?"

"My uniform got rip" she showed zero.

"Then you can sew it, you're a girl anyway."

"But I don't know how…"

"Then ask Yuuki." He suggested.

"How do you like Yuuki-sama, zero-kun?" Tomomi began to wonder.

"Ahh…well its kind of…" zero can't respond as he scratches his head "it's…"

"What???"

"Her caring attitude… I guess" he began to turn red.

"Why?"

"You asking too much questions!"

"I want to…"

"But…!"

"Tell me." Tomomi put her tongue out as a sign she won.

"Well…she used to care so much that it seemed annoying, but, when she doesn't, I kind of miss it. And besides she would smile so much that it can piss someone. She would tease you just for you to laugh if ever feel down…and…"zero was caught in the mood.

"Go on" Tomomi liked listening to anything that's about Yuuki. Zero felt embarrassed about him suddenly.

"Never mind" he discontinued.

"Awww too bad"

"Why?"

"You look cute when you tell something about Yuuki-sama. Zero-kun doesn't really have a cold heart, and, I like zero-kun" Tomomi smiled. Zero-kun smirked and turns away.

"Let's go…breaks almost over" he went away.

"Yes!"Tomomi stood and followed. When she caught up to him, she holds his hand and runs faster. Zero smiled to this and thought *what a weird girl…to be my friend.*


	6. Investigation

Chapter 6

"Investigation…"

"Hey…hey…HEY!!!" Akatsuki wasn't getting attention from Aidou.

"What?" he was so focus on thinking. Everyone began to wonder.

"Did you eat something bad? You're never this serious before" Ruka wondered.

"Is it bad to be serious for once in a while?!" Aidou didn't like the interruption.

"Well no, but it doesn't matches you" she answered.

"Ugh…never mind" Aidou can't think of any reply. Akatsuki tried to ask him.

"Is it Airi?" he asked him so straightforwardly. Aidou began to blush. Akatsuki half-smiled.

"Bingo." He knew he was right. Everyone laughed at Aidou's face.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"What's up with her? Isn't she gone?" asked Ruka.

"NO SHE ISNT!" Aidou stood "not for me…" everyone remained silent.

Aidou hid his face on his hand. He didn't want to remember something sad yet happy moments.

"What about her anyway?" Akatsuki began to ask, breaking the silence.

"I think she's Tomomi…" it was moments before Aidou replied. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Tomomi's not a vampire. How can you say that? Because of the nickname she gave you?" Ruka laughed.

"Just to make sure! You had her eyes when I she-" Aidou stopped and was embarrassed to tell anyone about what happened in Yuuki's room.

"Well…?" they all waited.

"Never mind that! As long as Kain, my beloved cousin is with me in doing the investigation!" he placed his hand on Akatsuki's shoulders. Akatsuki gave a glare.

"Don't you dare, mix me up on those things" his eyes were blazing. Aidou stepped back.

"How about you Shiki?"

"No" Shiki replied quickly.

"Please?"

"No"

"I need help!"

"No"

"I'll give you a box of pocky!"

"n-…deal!" he agreed for a moment too soon.

"Shiki…" Rima can't do anything else about it but tag along.

Break time…

"Target spotted" Shiki contacted Aidou.

"Where's your position?" Aidou answered back.

"Behind you." Aidou looked behind him seeing Shiki just outside the bush where Aidou was hiding. Tomomi saw Shiki.

"Hello Shiki-san" she waved.

"Hello." He replied and she walked away. When she was far from them, Aidou went out.

"Why did you show yourself?! Were spies! We should be hidden" he scolded.

"You look more like a stalker than a spy" Rima came out of nowhere "let's go, so we can end this quickly"

Rima and Shiki went to where Tomomi was headed, holding hands. Aidou was left behind and tried to catch to them. When they found the whereabouts of Tomomi, they noticed they were in the forest.

"Natures view" Rima said.

"More like trees view" Shiki suggested.

"That doesn't matter! Just get down and lets watch" Aidou whispered and they watched the next few scenes.

"Yo" zero came surprisingly where Tomomi was.

"You're late" Tomomi pouted "I'm hungry.

"Yeah yeah" zero took out a bag full of melon bread and other snacks.

"They're eating snacks together" Rima was envious.

"Hey I got this as a free from all the melon bread" zero took a box of chocolate coated pocky. Shiki widened his eyes and checked his tummy.

"I'm hungry." He stated and then he went out of their hiding place and came to Tomomi who was opening the pocky.

"Can I have some" he asked with pitiful eyes.

"Sure…" she gave him one, he didn't reach out to it, and he bit it while Tomomi holds it. Rima got more envious.

"No fair Shiki!" she also ran to him leaving, once again, Aidou behind. As they ate snacks, Aidou was still watching them. When Shiki noticed his eyes, he asked Tomomi.

"Did you have an old childhood friend that has blue eyes, pale skin, blonde hair and a nosy attitude?" Shiki asked. Aidou wasn't favorable to the nosy attitude but the question might help him out.

"None…" Tomomi answered "I don't have any and I didn't have a friend with nosy attitude"

When Aidou heard the words, he felt a feeling of sorrow and relief; sorrow was more of a favor though. He didn't know why, but maybe because it wasn't her. He let them eat to their hearts content as he secretly walked away, back to the moon dorm while he holds the violet ribbon.

The next day…

"Hanabusa…" Kaname called for him.

"Yes Kaname-sama?"He stood with honor.

"Where is-"

"Yuuki-sama? She hasn't come yet"

"No…" Kaname was a bit mad at his interference.

"Eh? I'm so sorry" he bowed with embarrassment.

"Now…where is the box of pocky?" Kaname asked. Everyone stared.

"Kaname-sama likes pocky?!" Aidou was so surprised. Then again, it didn't seem to be a nice statement for Kaname.

"No…" Shiki went out from behind Kaname "Shiki has told me you haven't given him his pocky"

Aidou froze in his spot; he forgot about that. Shiki pouted because he spied as promise yet no pocky appeared.

"Well I'll be buying it today" Aidou gave an excuse. He took his wallet and checked, there wasn't any money. He shivered suddenly. Akatsuki then came in the room, he was with Ruka who had a bunch of paper bags; actually it was shopping bags.

"Hey Aidou." He called to his cousin.

"What?" Aidou stiffly turned his head.

"You left a big amount on your desk this morning, so, we borrowed it to go shopping" he explained why his money was missing.

"Was all bought?!" Aidou lost hope.

"Every single penny" he nodded. Ruka sighed and took what she shopped to her room. Everyone ignored them and Kaname made a resolution.

"Well then…since Aidou will get his monthly allowance three weeks after this day. He will just do as what Shiki says for a week to get over his faults" he declared.

"So his...my servant" he asked.

"Most likely" Rima answered. He smiled. Kaname nodded and went his ways. Aidou felt bad luck against his spine.

"Well then, my first command is…" Shiki was thinking hard. Aidou was nervous at what he might say.

"Buy me pocky!" he directed Aidou to his favorite store. Aidou had no choice, he zoomed away, still feeling depress.


	7. Photo shoot

Chapter seven

"Photo shoots…"

"Tomomi-chan!!!" Yuuki ran and hugs her tight "I can come with you today for break time!" she cheered.

"Sorry…" tomomi apologized "I'm going with zero-kun today." She ran to zero who was halfway out. Yuuki was silent at her position.

"Seems like tomomi-chan and zero-kun are always together" takuma observed.

"This few days, zero and tomomi are always by each other. They get along well too" Rima stated.

Yuuki remained at her position. Everyone thought their words made an impact on her.

"Yuuki-sama?" Ruka was worrying a bit.

"Yuuki-sama, would you like a pocky" shiki showed a pocky in front of Yuuki. Yuuki grasped it and ate it whole, everyone was shocked. She wasn't mad or sad, she was smiling.

"So that's how it was when I was occupied" she began to grin. Then she looked at Rima.

"Yes?" Rima asked. Yuuki took both of her hands. Rima got surprised.

"Please…" Yuuki said.

"Yes?" Rima shivered.

"You're a model, right Rima-chan?"

"Yes…why?"

"Can I borrow your modeling kits and other things?" Yuuki was fired up.

"Why?" Rima began to wonder.

"Were going to have a night class photo shoot!!!" Yuuki declared.

"But has Kaname –Sama agreed to this?"Takuma asked.

"I have" Kaname replied from the corner where he was reading.

"When will it be done?" Akatsuki asked.

"Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?" everyone was surprised.

"Kaname –sama hasn't agreed to this" takuma became a lawyer.

"I agree…" Kaname replies quickly. The others had no choice but to obey. After class everyone tried to get ready for the photo shoot coming up. Zero and tomomi stayed silent.

"What's a photo shoot?" she asked zero.

"You'll be taken pictures with a small machine that flashes light while you do wacky poses" he answered.

"Oh…" tomomi didn't ask anymore.

The next day…

"Alright everybody! Time to look dazzling!" Yuuki was so hyper. Rima, Aidou and Ruka were so dazzling. They took a lot of time for make-up and other stuffs. Well shiki wasn't left behind; he had a makeover from Rima. The others remain the same; well everyone's already beautiful from their appearance every day.

"Tell me, what's the purpose of this?" zero would like to seat and listen to a phony teacher than to be taking pictures.

"It might be fun" tomomi smiled at him. Zero sighed and tried to tag along.

This photo shoot was more than success. Everyone was like professionals. They would pose their own styles. Singles, doubles, triples or even a group. They had it all in them. To make it a sum, they reached more than a hundred, perhaps.

Ruka had some singles and triples with the other girls; she also has a pose with Kaname which she treasured.

Rima on the other hand is always favored by the camera. She has more pictures with shiki than singles.

Akatsuki has few, he has singles and some with his cousin, but he like his picture with Ruka very much.

Aidou on the other hand, is the one who loves the camera. He mostly hand the most singles!

Seiren also had her pictures yet it was only few, she liked her picture with Yuuki and Kaname.

Yuuki and Kaname aside has the most doubles. They also made some with zero. But for the most pictures, zero has few singles and also tomomi yet they get more number of doubles than Yuuki and Kaname. Well that was yuuki's agenda anyway to have zero pictures with somebody else.

And to sum up with takuma, he had more singles too. His shy from the camera is really photogenic; all of them are anyway. But the best of it was when they had a night class photo, everyone was there; no one left behind, the happiest pictures of all.

After the photo shoot…

"When will it be release?! I can't wait to hand it out to my fans!" Aidou was so hyper.

"I guess I'll be keeping our pictures, Yuuki." Kaname smiled so glad with a bunch of pictures, he even asked a copy of yuuki's singles.

"Yes!" Yuuki took a copy of them all, especially tomomi and zero. She already planned an album where she will place all of it.

"Zero-kun that was fun isn't it? We had many pictures together!" tomomi enjoyed her.

"Yeah right" zero was blushing scarlet. Tomomi studied him. She knew he was like that because of his picture with Yuuki. It was only one, yet, it was so memorable for him.

Tomomi began to feel sudden pain, she stopped walking and placed her hand on her chest and took a grip. Zero turned to her.

"You okay?"

"I felt a sting, it hurts" she said, she wanted to cry but can't "you go on ahead"

"Well then, I'll be going" zero went first. When he went away, far enough for him to not notice her. She began to cry.

"Ugh…why?" she asked herself as she wipes off her tears "it hurts badly…"

Tomomi cried alone as everyone has left. Whenever she tried to remember zero and Yuuki, she would always feel so hurt. Since that day, something blossomed from below. A flower was blooming with innocence yet being chocked by the sad truth. Her affections are revealing and so shall her memories on the upcoming events.


	8. Dreams and Friends

Chapter eight

"Dreams and friends…"

"Airi… forgive us..." tomomi was lying in a familiar place. Three people were surrounding her. Behind them was something scary. It was black in her sight; it had a figure of a man. But what were scarier were the ones in front. Lips full of blood as they shed tears. Everywhere you set sight on was filled with blood, drowning in this red sensation could melt you down. Then in the midst of this red water, tomomi heard a familiar voice.

"Tomomi-chan! ~" it called. Tomomi opened her eyes wide; the sea of blood where she was drowning was gone. She was sweating hard and her eyes were wet. Everyone from the night class has come, even zero.

"What happened…?" she asked.

"What happened?! You've been at it again! You've been like this every single time we sleep!" Aidou was frustrated because he lacks sleep. Zero glared at him.

"Shut up…" the glare shivered Aidou, making him move backwards.

"Again…" tomomi stood stiffly. Her black hair, hiding her brown eyes. Yuuki worried.

"You've been having bad dreams lately" Yuuki stated "what are those dreams anyway"

Tomomi placed her hands on her ears "my head hurts and I faint when I try to remember" Yuuki worried more.

"Yuuki…" Kaname called her. Yuuki followed Kaname outside the room. The vampires didn't know what they were talking about and were anxious. When they finished after sometime. Yuuki enters and digs from all her clothes, after that, she looked for two black uniforms like of the day class. When she found a pair, she took tomomi by her wrist and they went to the bathroom.

"What are they doing?" takuma asked wondering.

"Now isn't the right time for her…" Kaname whispers to himself. Takuma heard it yet didn't understood.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

After sometime, Yuuki and tomomi were dressed with the day class uniforms.

"Why are you two dressed like that?!" Aidou asked. He seemed horrified or surprised. Either of the two fits.

"Well then… were off…" Yuuki was going straight to the door, still holding tomomi. Before she exits, Kaname pulled her sleeves.

"You'll be recognized, and so is tomomi. "He whispered. Yuuki nodded and went her way out. Everyone was still out of what was going on.

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked "what was that all about…?"

Kaname smiled "the day is still bright, everyone may go back to their slumbers. Yuuki and tomomi will be excused for classes"

Everyone, never gave another comment and went straight back to their rooms. In Kaname's room, there waited Yuuki and tomomi. Quickly and quietly, Kaname began to braid yuuki's hair. He made pigtails on tomomi. Then she gave Yuuki glasses. Tomomi didn't want those.

"I guess this is okay…simple as possible" Kaname smiled. Yuuki smiled back and was about to exit, but Kaname made them halt again. He went over Yuuki.

"Don't catch much attention and be careful" he whispered.

"Of course…" Yuuki smiled and they went out of the dormitory and mixed themselves from the walking day class. Tomomi whom was quiet from the start began to spoke.

"What are we doing Yuuki-sama? Why are we wearing black uniforms and heading to school in a weird color of outfit and time?" tomomi was asking too much questions. Yuuki sighed.

"We need to cool your head off, okay? This time of day is when we can relax a bit" Yuuki smiled. Tomomi didn't reply anymore. As they walk, mixing themselves with the day class, it seemed like no one minds their presence. This made Yuuki feel relief and had a flashback of the early scenes.

*Flashback*

"Kaname…?" Yuuki began to wonder why they exit the room.

"Yuuki now is not the right time…"

"Eh?" Yuuki didn't seem to know what Kaname was talking about.

"Never mind what I had said. Yuuki, I'll be asking you a big favor"

"Yes?"

"I give you permission to go to the day class today while taking tomomi"

"Eh?!" yuuki's eyes sparkled. In her thoughts *I can see Sayori again! But why? Why with tomomi?*

"This is just something I thought, just to have tomomi calm herself out. And yes, you can meet up with Sayori but you're not allowed to go to classes" Kaname can read her mind clearly. Yuuki's eyes sparkled even more. Kaname smiled to that and they proceed to the next scenes.

*back to reality*

"Seems like they're going to class…" tomomi gazed at them entering the school building. Yuuki pulled her to the forest. When they were in some place they couldn't be found easily, they rest down the trees.

"You should relax now, tomomi, it'll take long till their break time" Yuuki gazed at the trees. Tomomi sat down beside her and they both relax.

As they relax to natures view, a familiar voice echoed yuuki's ear "natures view is relaxing, isn't it, Yuuki". Yuuki opened her eyes and searched for the voice. Beneath the shadows of the trees, a figure that was so memorable to her caught her eye.

"Yo…RI…" Yuuki was filled with the colors of the rainbow. Tomomi stood and sat casually under the trees.

"Were sorry, but we aren't Yuuki nor tomomi" tomomi was keeping their disguise with no particular reason. Yuuki remembered and pretended too.

"Were sorry" she was disappointed. Sayori half smiled.

"Then who are you too?" she asked

"I'm Mimoto and she is Yuiku" tomomi replied fast, she was good at making names, I guess.

"Oh…" replied Sayori "I thought you were someone else, yuiku-chan. A friend of mine that I can still detect even though she wears a disguise" Sayori smiled and opened her arms. Yuuki couldn't hesitate and both of them shared a big hug.

"Waah! ~ I missed you!!! Wait. What about class" Yuuki asked.

"I skip; it's just for today though"

Tomomi began puzzled "shouldn't we hide our name?"

"She's the friend I told you about" Yuuki smiled so cheerfully. Tomomi got jealous.

"So, she's tomomi right?" Sayori went forward to shake hands "I'm Sayori, a friend of Yuuki"

Instead of shaking hands, tomomi turned her head away her face and greeted hello. Sayori didn't mind it though. The whole time Sayori and Yuuki chat and laughed together. Tomomi, on the other hand, was ignored and was already feeling out of place.

Break time of the day class…

"I'll get food, wait for me here!" Yuuki, still wearing her disguise, went to the cafeteria leaving tomomi and Sayori.

"Well, what can we talk about while we wait for Yuuki" Sayori asked. Tomomi was pissed and very much annoyed.

"Well?" Sayori waited patiently but no reply was taken.

After some moments of Sayori trying to make tomomi talked. Tomomi stood with glaring eyes on Sayori.

"Yuuki-sama is my friend…don't act like you're something more special. You're different from us" the glares were making Sayori shiver, but she tried to be brave in this kind of situation.

"So you think of me as an enemy? I'm a bit more close to Yuuki than you, you know?" Sayori tried to fight back. Because of anger, tomomi slapped Sayori without thinking while saying "what's so special about you? Huh?" Sayori remained from her fall on the grass. Tomomi was again out of consciousness of reality, raised her hand. Before she was able to blow another slap. Yuuki came and guarded Sayori, leaving the food fell on the ground.

"Yuuki…" Sayori couldn't believe yuuki's speed. Well, she is a vampire, that's normal.

"Yuuki-sama…!" tomomi shivered as her slap landed on yuuki's face. Yuuki didn't mind and turned to Sayori.

"Are you ok Yori-chan?! Are you hurt?" Yuuki was so concerned of Sayori than tomomi. This made tomomi explode out of jealousy.

"Why her?! Ain't I your friend?! Why?!" tomomi was teary-eyed. Yuuki turned with a glare of disappointment.

"You can't hurt Sayori…" those words, it hurt. Tomomi ran away as she yelled "what's so special about her?! It's always Yori, Yori, and YORI!!!"

Yuuki was about to run to her, when she realized she made her cry, but Sayori stopped her.

"I'll go" she said.

"Eh?"

"I can understand now, how she feels…" Sayori smiled. Yuuki stayed at her spot as Sayori ran towards tomomi. A yard away, tomomi cried and cried as she asks herself *why…why…why her?*

"You know, I can understand more clearly" Sayori smiled. Tomomi turned with a glare while tears overflow.

"You stole Yuuki-sama from me!" she cried. Sayori sighed and gave her a hug.

"Yuuki's your first friend huh?" she asked. Tomomi's eyes, half-closed began to overflow with tears as she nodded.

"Yuuki isn't abandoning you… you and I and more people are her friends" Sayori explained "you and I are just her closest girl friends. So she wants us to get along."

"So…Yuuki-sama thinks of me as someone special too?" tomomi asked like a spoiled child. Sayori replied with a nod. When they got along, they went back to Yuuki. When they were near, Yuuki was being hit on by some day class guys.

"You're from the night class eh?" a guy who seemed to know everything about night class girls said so. Well, he didn't know what they are. He just knows the names and the face.

"Well aren't we lucky. Day class uniform fits her well" another said.

"How about we play for a little while? ~3" the other guy was holding yuuki's wrists.

In yuuki's mind *if I can only use my power, they should be hitting the windowsill by now!* Yuuki was really not into it because, she made a promise with Kaname not to use her power and strength. As the two watches the scenes, Sayori worried what will happen to Yuuki. Tomomi couldn't take it anymore and charged. She punched the guy holding Yuuki.

"How dare you touch my important person…" she glared at them. One of the guys didn't like her glare and threw a punch back. When Yuuki saw tomomi sat on her feet. She couldn't take that anymore, can she? She broke glasses and land. The boys got frightened and ran for their lives. Yuuki then checked tomomi.

"Are you okay?! I'll take you to the infirmary!" Yuuki was so worried. Tomomi can see it clear and so, she smiled. She stood and smiled again saying that she's fine. Yuuki felt relief.

Noon…

"It's time to go" Sayori said "I have to go back now"

"See you next time Yori" Yuuki felt a bit sad and pouted. Tomomi, who got attach a bit to Sayori waved good bye with a bit of disappointment also.

"Well then, I'm off" Sayori was going but then tomomi ran and hugged her as she whispered "nice to make friends with you, see you again and thank you…"

Sayori smiled and went her way back. Yuuki and tomomi did the same. When the night class was approaching the gate, the screaming girls' attention weren't on them, but, on Yuuki and tomomi who was sleeping under a tree near the gate.

"I envy them…" shiki pouted.

"Why…?" asked Rima.

"They still get to sleep while we go to class…" shiki didn't get a good sleep. Rima sighed and pulled Shiki's hands on her making him hug her from the back.

"You can't be help, half sleep a bit, I'll support you" shiki places his head on Rima's hair.

"Your hair smells nice, Rima" shiki blushed and so did Rima but neither knew they were. The others giggled silently. And went straight to classes. On the other hand, Kaname and zero took care of Yuuki and tomomi first before going to class.

"You take tomomi zero." Kaname carried Yuuki like a princess.

"I know" zero knew he'd say that. He took tomomi like just a sack of rice. As they were about to take them back to the dorm, tomomi hugged zero.

"Hey…!?" she was clinging on him. This made Kaname giggle.

"Let her, she maybe dreaming something sweet" he explained. Zero sighed and got it done. When they were in their rooms and zero and Kaname was already at the school. Tomomi woke up from her fake sleep. She looked at the window, blushing scarlet.

"Why do I feel so happy inside? My heart is making loud sounds" she giggled inside as she had thoughts of her fun day. Yuuki, on the other hand was sleeping soundly was smiling as she dreamed she was being carried like a princess by her prince, Kaname. A lot of new experiences are occurring and another day of revelation shall come forth through the passing days.


	9. Rose

Chapter 9

"Rose..."

For the past few days, her nightmares had gone away and had made more friendship with Yuuki each day. Just like Yuuki, she's also getting along with takuma.

In the library…

"Hmmm…" tomomi was confused at one equation. Ichijo, who was fixing the library books he'd been reading, saw tomomi troubled.

"You do this and divide that and you'll get this" he went to her and thought her how. Tomomi really liked it when Ichijo teaches her on her home works and lessons. Well she'll get it now ever day.

*flashback*

Main hall…

"What?!" Aidou was pale to see his name only 3rd place. He would've been finer if only Kaname was higher than him.

"You'll get it next time." Rima stated as she tied with shiki.

"Humph…this is rubbish" Ruka whom was so annoyed on having last place.

"I'll teach you, if you want?" Kain wanted to make a move, but, Ruka turned away.

"No thanks, I can study more… alone" she went her way back to her room. Kain failed his plan. On the other hand, tomomi was more in danger.

The results were:

Passers Make-ups

1.5 Kaname Kuran 7. Seiren * Tomomi

1.5 Takuma Ichijo 8. Akatsuki Kain

3. Hanabusa Aidou 9. Zero Kiryuu

4. Yuuki Kuran 10. Ruka Souen note from teacher:

5.5 Senri Shiki make-ups will start next month. After

5.5 Rima Toya semester break.

"Yuuki, you did well." Kaname praised her. Yuuki was really glad to that.

"that's because I put in efforts to make her smart like that!" Aidou made one of his speeches. As he spoke others ignore him, this annoyed him and also taught him to stop it.

"Tomomi-chan…" Yuuki worried about her doing make-ups.

"What are make-ups?" she thought it was what you put on your face to be pretty. What does that have to do with the test?

"You'll get to do your test again, so that you can have a higher grade"

"Eh?"

"That just means you'll have to study again! Poor you!" an evil grin could be sensed from Aidou. Zero, same as last time, glared and he went backwards again.

"Ichijo…" Kaname called takuma. He went straight to him as he was called.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if you can help tomomi in her studies, you're not doing anything during semester period, ain't I right?" Kaname gave a half-smiled look. Well, takuma can't say no to Kaname. So, he was assigned as her tutor for the whole semester.

*back to the present*

"taku-san really is smart like Kaname-sama" tomomi got him his nickname sometime ago. Takuma smiled at her praise.

"Well then, we'll work hard to get you ready for the make-ups" he smiled.

Half of the semester had past and lots of things had happened. Since Yuuki, Kaname and zero were staying at the chairman's house, tomomi had to sleep with takuma in the dorms. They would do things together and also make their friendship close.

Out of the academy…

"taku-san, this book looks interesting!" tomomi was helping Ichijo pick books. While they look from different subject, something caught tomomi's attention.

"What's the matter?" Ichijo asked.

"…rose…" tomomi pointed to a book about roses. Ichijo remembered someone close to him.

In his thoughts *she can't be her, right? Maybe I'm just tired. I'm getting same impressions about her like Aidou! I got to take it slow now and then…*

"Would you like that book?" he asked.

"Yes! I like roses!" she smiled. Ichijo was getting confused on some personal matters. He bought the book for her and they went back to the dorms, still Ichijo was very confused about his matters.

In the dorms…

Kaname and Yuuki with zero were waiting for the two to arrive to give some food. When they met, tomomi ran to Yuuki.

"Yuuki-sama look! A book about my favorite flower! A Rose!" she showed it to Yuuki.

"How nice" Yuuki smiled. Then she went to zero and Kaname.

"Isn't it beautiful, the most beautiful flower?" She was like a little girl. Kaname agreed with a smile.

"Yeah yeah…" zero was the one who didn't seem to care. Tomomi pouted.

"Zero!" Yuuki got mad.

"Punishment!!!" shouted tomomi.

"Eh? What punishment?" zero asked. Tomomi gave a grin.

"You're going with us when after semester, shopping!"

"Eh?! No way?! Can't you think of a better idea?!" zero smirked. Actually he wanted because Yuuki was there. But tomomi was planning something.

"Well then, you'll be getting a bodyguard Yuuki" Kaname smiled "well then, we'll be going"

Yuuki gave Ichijo the food they bought and went away with Kaname, zero followed with two emotions acting at the same time. When they were gone, tomomi smiled so cheerfully at Ichijo, so cheerfully that's rare for her to do. That smile was familiar to Ichijo, and because of that, his head hurts again out of confusion. They went inside the conference room where they usually are. Inside, tomomi began to read her book, Ichijo, on the other hand, prepared food for the two of them. While reading, tomomi noticed one book. It had something in it, it was red. She stopped reading and took that book. She opened it and to her surprise was flattened rose inside a plastic container.

"What is this taku-san?" she asked holding it up. Ichijo turned and by surprise, grasp it from tomomi and placed it back in the book.

"Please, that was a very important thing to me…" he was blushing.

"Why?" she directly asked.

"It's none of your matters, it's somehow special" he said as an excuse. It did made tomomi agree.

"you know, taku-san" tomomi informed him "when some gives you a red rose, they said, when it last long than 14 days, still blooming. That person truly loves you"

That statement gave effect on Ichijo. Add to that her cheerful smile, he couldn't help but smile also.

"Well this rose is very important" he said "I guess it already lasted longer than 14 days"

"Well, the person who gave you that truly loves you!" tomomi claps her hands with delight for him. This made him smile more.

When they were asleep, in ichijo's room, he wasn't sleeping like tomomi, all wrapped up in her blanket in the next room. He was gazing at the nice scenery of the stars while he had a flashback.

*flashback*

Takuma (6 years old) was lost in a rose garden. He was looking for any exits but, found something different, a little girl younger than him, probably.

"Umm, hey! Could you tell me-" takuma didn't continued when he saw the girl putting her blood on a rose.

"Hey!" he made her stop. He took his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked with a poker face.

"Roses needs water not human blood!" he said. She grinned and showed him her fangs.

"I'm a vampire like you. Can't you see?" he was surprised and took his handkerchief from her wrist, her wound already disappeared.

"That wasn't enough for her…I'll give her some later" the girl began to walk away.

"Wait!" takuma pulled her. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Why were you giving it your blood?"

"Doesn't everybody have blood?"

"Well people and animals and…"

"Vampires…"she added

"Well yes"

"And you know, we have healing powers and sometime immortal blood" she stated

"Uhm, yes" he replied

"I want that rose to live more, so, I give it my blood. It's only a little bit but it's okay" she smiled

"How long is it?"

"Almost a year" she smiled.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"No, but we had a bit blood of a pureblood" she smiled and was about to go away. But, he pulled her again.

"What is it now?" she was getting annoyed of him.

"Can I come here again, and give her some blood too?" he suggested.

"Sure" she smiled "then let's go back, your lost aren't you?"

"Eh? How did you-"

"Secret…" she placed her fingers on her lips. He never asked again and went back with her. For some time, they would always give the flower its drink. They would laugh and play like they should with the little rose growing near them. The two began to like each other after some moments well spent. But, it all came to an end when he was going to leave.

Last time in the rose garden…

"Well that's the last time I can give her this" he said, a bit sad.

"Yah…" she was almost teary-eyed. He wiped her tears off.

"Don't cry! Were still friends!" he smiled. She gave him a hug as a farewell. When he was about to leave, the little girl took the rose they took cared for, her hand was already bleeding from the thorns. She found a plastic container near to place the flower before it wilts in her hand. She placed it inside while her blood was getting drops from the inside. The roots were sucking it. After what she did, she ran to him.

"Hey!" she hollered. He turned his back and so her hand, healing slowly and the plastic container half opened filled with a bit of blood.

"What did you do?!" he asked.

"Take this! It's a remembrance" she smiled. He paused for a moment and smiled. He took it from her hands and gave her a farewell kiss on the cheeks as he ran waving goodbye.

*back to the present*

Those moments were somewhat precious to him; he couldn't forget that little girl. Even thought he never asked her name and she doesn't know his, he can always say that they will meet someday and find the rose still blooming. Another investigation comes up, and maybe a confession progresses with it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note from me :)

Please tell me if you don't like the result thing. I don't really know who's smarter than whom. So if I got it a bit wrong, please tell. I'll edit it (^. ^). Anyway, I didn't really intend to show it, I just had fun doing it. Thanks to those who read Bleeding affection.


	10. Seven Rose Petals

Chapter 10

"Seven rose petals…"

At the academy…

"Time for make-ups…" toga-sensei was instructing tomomi what she had to do in taking the test. Ichijo was waiting for tomomi outside the room, same with the others.

"Can she make it…?" Yuuki was already worried.

"She'll be fine" Ichijo assured. He had faith in her. While they wait, the door opened after 5 minutes.

"She's done?!" everyone was surprised. Toga frowned.

"Didn't you hear the bell?! Get your butts out of here and get to class! Beat it!" he shoved them away.

"But I'm worried!!!" Yuuki protested, she wanted to wait for tomomi.

"I'll wait for her, I'll tell you what happens" Ichijo insisted. Toga didn't care who waits, he just wants them to go away. Yuuki agreed and went back to class same with the others leaving Ichijo to wait.

After make-up test…

"Good job, you pass" toga gave congrats.

"Thank you" tomomi smiled and head her way out. When she was out of the door, Ichijo gave his congrats. Tomomi smiled to see him and gave him a hug.

"I pass!!!Thanks Taku-san!" she felt glee.

"Ahh…yeah…" takuma can hear his heart thump. Tomomi felt it.

"Something wrong with your heart?" she asked him.

"No, it's nothing" he excused. She didn't mind it and went back with him to class.

The pass hours, takuma stayed close to tomomi. He would observe her move and her expressions, and every time he did his observation, his heart skips a beat. He began to notice what his feeling, and went to a conclusion.

At the main hall…

"Taku-san!!!Taku-san!!!" tomomi searched for takuma who was missing just a while ago.

"Taku-san!!! Ta-" tomomi was interrupted when she saw a rose petal. She picked it up and walked forward to see another petal.

"One…two…three" tomomi searched and counted the petals she found.

"Seven…" she took the seventh petal from the ground; she didn't notice immediately that she was already at the rooftop of the academy. No more petals were found, but, she did spot takuma holding something that seemed wilt. It was the rose he always took care of.

"Taku-san, what did you do?! It's wilting!" tomomi tried to take it away, but, instead, he dropped it and hold tight of tomomi.

"Taku-san…?" she asked bewildered.

"Sorry if this is sudden but…I think that I got a liking on you" it can be a statement or A.K.A a confession.

"Eh?" tomomi who's naive at this kind of things didn't know what he meant. Ichijo knew she wouldn't understand it but keeps his hold of her tight.

"Hey, you'll squash her to death by now" zero popped out of nowhere. Tomomi was shocked and ran to zero, letting go of Ichijo.

"What you saw didn't mean anything, it's not what you think and, and, and-" tomomi explained to zero. Zero didn't seem to understand the point, but Ichijo did.

"Well, I'll be off first" he passes by them. Then zero made him halt.

"Kaname and Yuuki were talking about something serious awhile ago and it seemed to make Yuuki shock. You know anything about that?" he asked. Ichijo shove his head as a no and went his way. Tomomi knew zero was eavesdropping and it gave another sting.

"You like eavesdropping on them, don't you?" she tried to smile but cant. Zero smirked.

"What- mind you own business I just pass by, didn't even know they were talking there" he was bulls-eyed. Tomomi pushed zero away from her.

"…" zero had no comment.

"What did you come here for anyway" an act was all tomomi can do.

"Oh yah…" zero took out an envelope from his pocket, it seemed to be an invitation, and it was rather formal.

"What's this?"

"Read it"

"I'll read it… but can you go away now, I want a little time alone." She asked. Zero left without another word. When he had gone, she fell from her feet, sobbing all her heart out.

"I hate this…it stings again! It hurts" she cried harder. She didn't know why it was happening. Then she remembered the letter. She opened it and read the invitation.

"A ball…?" a breeze of wind flowed onto Tomomi's hair. It circled at her and went its way to Kaname and yuuki's position. They were watching tomomi at a window.

"What you said, was true?" Yuuki asked

"You'll find out at the party, are you prepared by then?" Kaname asked her.

"For tomomi…yes…" the wind tried forcing itself into the room. It made a tiny crack. Yuuki sighed while kaname smiled.

"The time has come…" he whispered. Yuuki agreed with a poker face and watched tomomi from afar, with tears and confusion.


	11. Revelation

Chapter 11

"Revelation…"

In the main hall…

Tomomi wipes her tears as she walks in at their classroom. No one seemed to mind her and Yuuki and Kaname weren't even there.

"Tomomi!" shouted Ichijo who was holding the same invitation she was.

"Have you read the invitation?" he asked

"Yes, what party is this?"

"Don't know" Ichijo replied. Tomomi sighed and never talked again. The whole day Yuuki and Kaname weren't around. Ichijo kept her company but they never talk much. It was a depressing day for tomomi.

Dismissal time…

"tomomi-chan" shiki called her up. Ichijo went back first since he had urgent matters. Tomomi stood and went to shiki.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lets go" Rima pulled her wrist leading her somewhere she didn't know where. Shiki followed along while eating his favorite snack.

Inside a room filled with girly stuffs…

"Where are we?" tomomi asked wandering around make-ups and dresses.

Rima began shuffling the clothes and found a white silk dress. Its knee-length and cotton on the first layer of the dress. The second layer is silk that has detailed designs. Unique for a party, id say. Shiki glanced at Rima, the dress then tomomi and back again at the dress.

"Looks good" he said. Rima smiled and threw the dress to tomomi.

"You'll wear that. Keep it, wash it and don't get it permanently stained. Your shoes will be this…" Rima showed a pair of Shiny metallic faux leather upper in a slip-on dress sandal style with a round open toe.

"wait-" tomomi tried to ask. But, Rima began arguing with shiki if purple colored make-up or a skin tone make-up would do for tomomi. Then jewels and accessory was next round, by the way, shiki won with the skin tone make up. Jewels were favored on Rima. Diamonds are truly girl's best friend. Tomomi became annoyed.

"Would you kindly tell me what are you two doing?! And what is going on here anyway!?!?!?!?!" Tomomi blew up. The two didn't mind and explained with bad sentences.

"Order Kaname-sama. Follow orders, a must" Rima said.

"Tomomi-chan looks pretty for party, a must. Cooperate please" shiki added.

"Eh…?" tomomi didn't understand and didn't want to understand it, but, just followed orders that are a must.

After 3 hours…

"Bye bye! Take care of those stuffs!" Rima shooed tomomi away after having her prepared. Tomomi had a hard time carrying the stuffs and wished for some help. And it came, zero to the rescue.

"What's all this girly stuff?" he asked.

"Please…" she gave a gleam in her eye with a pout.

"What?"

"Help me!!!" she threw all the things at zero. He didn't have a choice but to carry them all heavily as he follows tomomi back to her room. Tomomi enjoyed the short time since she had zero for some time and her room was pretty far off from her spot.

In Tomomi's room…

"Ugh…done! Can I go now?!" zero was already pissed.

"Uh wait!" tomomi pulls him with no reasons whatsoever.

"What now?" zero was really annoyed. And then it rained. Tomomi thought of something.

"It might have thunder, I'm scared of it, please accompany me" she smiled like a little girl pleading for candy.

Zero didn't want to and so he said "go under your blanket and listen to music. You'll be fine. I'm going"

Before zero could leave half the door tomomi said "if it was Yuuki, you would stay right? If its Yuuki… not me…" tomomi hides her face with her hair. Zero turns to her.

"What?!" he smirked feeling guilt.

"Nothing, you can go now… it was nothing…never mind…" she jumped on her bed squishing her face on her pillow. Zero never spoke and slammed the door as silent as he could and went on his way. When his footsteps were only echoes, she took her face out of her pillow, seeing the pillow wet, it meant she cried. She wipes her tears, yet they still flow. She rubbed them again and again and again. Her eyes were already red and yet her tears still flowed like waterfalls.

"what is wrong with me?" she asked as she sniffs "it hurts more and more again…it really hurts" she took a grip on her chest as she lay down and gradually fell in a sweet sleep. In her sleep, she dreams.

*dreaming*

In a pitch black place, not a single object can be seen. She was wearing the dress Rima gave and barefooted. She was covered in blood and so were her feet. She was in the middle of nowhere with blood as her land. She ran here and there, still left as it is. Then voices of people she was knew before keeps calling a name.

"Airi…" voices said.

"Airi nee-chan….Airi-chan…beware… be safe…don't let her find you!" they echoed as she looks around to find their source. Then another voice different from the others shouted.

"Die! Airi!!! Die!!!" a monster of full length black began to attack. Yet, she awoke that time and never knew what had happened next.

*morning*

"Hah!!!...!!!" Airi stood with eyes terrified. She looked next to her, still, no Yuuki. She hasn't seen Yuuki for some time now nor didn't Kaname and the others seem to mind. She felt alone. Alone in the bliss of pitch black like her dream. She stood and went to the window. It was morning; day class was having their break. Tomomi taught on visiting Sayori, since she was a bit lonesome. She took one of yuuki's old day class uniforms and hurryingly went down at mixes up with the day class. She adds in her disguise two ponytails, braided and fake freckles. She found Sayori near the stairs at the main hall.

"Yori-chan" she whispered. Sayori didn't hear it and went straight to a room. Tomomi followed with a dash of bad luck. Sayori had extra classes and she just entered it.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Uhm…well…its" tomomi felt nervous. Sayori began to notice her in her disguise and stood.

"Sensei, she's my friend, a new one, Mimoto-chan, you're late come on" good acting for Sayori.

"Well then, go sit by Sayori-chan and let's get this started" sensei never mind any further details. Tomomi went straight next to Sayori with a very cheerful smile.

Break time of Sayori….

"Say, what were you doing here? You should've gone with Yuuki" Yori insisted. Tomomi, who was eating takoyaki, squished the paste out when she heard yuuki's name. Yori noticed it.

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Yuuki?"

"No" tomomi turned and smiled at Sayori though it was an act "I haven't seen Yuuki-sama for some time so…I kind of…felt lonely"

"Oh…" Yori smiled "then why not stay over for the night?"

"Eh?!" tomomi's eyes were sparkling. Sayori smiled and after break they set up on to the sun dorm.

In the day class dorms…

"It seems same as ours…" tomomi, gazing at every corner was excited.

"Well, of course. Oh, here's where we'll sleep" Sayori showed her room. Tomomi was excited. It was a slumber party. They had fun with chats and snacks and by the time they pass out, they showed happy smiles in their evening gowns.

By morning…

"Tomo-…. I mean Mimoto-san! With Sayori-chan! Please come with me! ~" early in the morning, the chairman swept his way into the dorms and caught single-handedly, tomomi and Sayori. When both were awake, changed clothes, both wearing black uniforms, followed the chairman to his office.

Inside the office was Kaname-sama. Tomomi felt chills in her spine. They entered and seated in front the chairman's table.

"You called for us, chairman" Yori was composed and calm as she eye to eye with the chairman.

"Well then… we jus-" the chairman was interrupted when tomomi began to stood and make her speech.

"It was my fault I was in her room! Don't punish her! It's my fault I escaped from the moon dorm and went here! I'll take further responsibility and punishment! Please!" tomomi was already panting with nerves all tingling. The chairman had his mouth open all that time.

"Eh…" he said

"Eh?"

"Hahaha~" the chairman laughed do happily, as if he heard the best joke he could hear in his entire life.

"Eh?" still bewildered, tomomi just stood from her spot. Kaname pats her head and smiles.

"Did you had a good time?" he asked

"Umm…yes…" she smiled with her reply.

"Well then…no need for a punishment or any cases…hahaha" the chairman controlling himself was already out of it "you may all leave"

Kaname and tomomi went back to the moon dorms while Sayori went to her class, they part with a farewell.

On their way…

"Uhm...how did you-" tomomi was interrupted with the early reply of Kaname.

"You'll go nowhere than at sayori's…I suppose I knew where the players go like in a chess"

"Chest?" tomomi thought of her chest. How do you play a game with your chest?

"No…chess…" Kaname smiled with a silent laugh "I'll teach you when we get back at the dorms"

"Ok! ~!" tomomi was glad no one had to go on scolding.

The past few hours…

"Here! Your turn! ~!" tomomi was so happy to discover chess. Kaname makes his moves and in the end, he wins.

"You're doing well, bit more practice and you'll get your first win" he smiled. Tomomi was excited to win a game from Kaname some day that since that day, she was nowhere to be found, but, just playing with Kaname the whole day.

Days past and preparations were being prepared; all that was left was for it to begin. Ruka and Kain did the party venue and decorations. Aidou had to assemble the arrangements. Rima and shiki, on the other hand, did the invitations and the attire. Everyone was busy and quick in each movement, after days of labor, the party was now set and ready to begin.

In tomomi's room…

"Oh no…" tomomi had a hard time on her dress. She wasn't good at wearing clothes right I guess.

"Here, let me help you" a familiar voice was heard. A girl in her own blue gothic like dress had come to help her. When preparations were done, tomomi gave a look at the lady's face to say her gratitude, unexpectedly, it was Yuuki.

"Yuuki-sama! ~!" tomomi hugged her tightly. Yuuki understands why though.

"Where have you been all this time?!" she asked

"I had matters to attend…and anyway, the party is about to begin, let's go"

"Yes!" they hurryingly went to the party where guest, who seemed to be all the night class had chatters and gossips and dances. Everyone was having fun with their time. Tomomi, on the other hand, was searching for someone. When she found it, she ran to it with open arms.

"Zero~kun!!" she hollered while hugging him from the back.

"What the?! Let go!"He grumbled. She let's goes with a pout and then asked him a question as she turns around.

"How's my dress? Am I cute? ~?" She wanted a nice reply.

"It looks ok" zero turned as he smirks. He saw Yuuki after a while and was a bit more amaze at what Yuuki is wearing. Though he can't come near her since he thinks it's none sense. Tomomi didn't like it, didn't like it one bit and again it hurt.

"You really can't forget her…" she whispered. He heard her in a faint matter and asked.

"What? You said something?"

"Nothing!" she ran as she shouted. A yard away from him she began to cry.

As she ran she was about to pass by Aidou. Aidou noticed her from afar.

"Hey nice dr-" she was too fast for him to even give a complete statement. Then he looked at his fingertip, it had a drip. Then he realized "she was crying?"

When she had come far away at an isolated place. She began to kneel and cry once again. She hated it most. After some time, she had wiped her tears away, and so is her messed up make-up.

"No more make-up…sighs" she wanted to come back to the party but seemed to be loss. Then to the rescue…comes…

"Yo…what are you doing here missing the party?" a boy smiled at her.

"Ai-chan?! How did you find me?" she was amazed.

"Well, when your little teardrop on my hand- well never mind that. Yuuki-sama was looking for you so come on" he pulled her wrist, she followed him searching his face, when she had a chance to see it, it was all red. She smiled to that and followed with a giggle whispered.

In the party…

Everyone was circled, Aidou had no idea what was going on. Both of them tried to ask but no one replies. Then they were pushed to the center. Aidou was pulled away; tomomi was the only one left. Aidou was placed next to a small stage where Yuuki and Kaname were sitting, like queen and king. Zero was also there, on the opposite of the stage, he also seemed bothered from what's going on.

"Yuuki-sama….Kaname-sama…" she looked at them with eyes of confusion. Yuuki eyes widened a bit but Kaname holds her hand; Yuuki then sits with chins up and gave no reply. Tomomi then looked at zero, it didn't have any help, jealousy was written all over zero's face from the holding hands of Yuuki and Kaname.

"What's going on…" tomomi asked feeling hurt again.

Suddenly Seiren holding came with a tray, on the tray a wine glass, it was empty. Then Kaname and Yuuki stood. Kaname called the night class. Ruka, Kain, zero, Rima, shiki, Ichijo, and also Aidou. Each was ordered to give droplets of blood inside the glass. Aidou wanted to ask the reason before he did what was ordered, but, he can't, a glare from Yuuki and Kaname was making him scared. It was like their saying…*do what is ordered, no buts, who disobey is punished*. When the night class filled the glass half full, Kaname took his turn and so is Seiren, the last was Yuuki. Tomomi was getting confused.

She was about to run away but her feet were forcedly glued to the ground, it was like Kaname was at fault on that. Seiren then came near her.

"Airi…" she whispered with a sad face.

"Eh?" Tomomi was getting more bewildered on what was going on. Seiren sighed and placed a serious look on her face.

"Drink this…" she demanded. Tomomi disagreed with a shook of her head. Seiren then forced her. In the end she drank it all. Well it wouldn't taste good for her if she's human, well, what happened, it hadn't got a taste on her tongue, but the beating of her heart was as loud as a roar.

Then everything in her body began to thump. Her heart was going to explode. Her eyes could pop out, her head hurts, and she began to stagger. She fell on her knees as she loses her breath. The others wanted to go near her but Yuuki and Kaname forbid them, though Yuuki wanted to come near her to.

Then blood came out of her head, it was showering her body. She stayed in her spot, unable to move while filled with blood. Suddenly, the blood wrapped around her began to freeze. It made her turn to a stone of blood. The stone was shining in a figure of tomomi on her knees.

After some moments of silent, no one had any comments or chatters; all was waiting for the next thing to happen. Suddenly, the stone broke to small red glitters. The tomomi who had black hair and brown eyes turned to a girl having long smooth silver hair and shinning blue eyes.

"Whaaaa…." Zero astonished and so are the others, stared at her who was just like tomomi though had a different aura. The girl looked around her also wandering what they are looking at, and then she had a glance on Aidou. Aidou froze on his spot. She was familiar to him.

"ai-chan…" the girl smiled at him showing her fangs. The familiar girl gave memories back to Aidou.

"Airi…" he said with the breeze of the wind.

Then in the midst of the darkness, hiding from the highest peak of trees, a voice of a girl said "finally found you…Airi"

Under the eclipse, a revelation was made. New challenges, characters and travels to the past will be unraveled in this new beginning.


	12. Protect

Chapter 12

"Protect…"

An awakening was held in the midst of a crowd. The silver-haired girl collapsed out of exhaustion. Aidou ran to her, took her in his arms and took her to the dorm. Not a single word was heard, silence emits the atmosphere as everyone also went their ways. The party ended.

In the dorms…

Aidou was holding tightly on to the sleeping girl, her hands with the same paleness as his, he caressed it with importance. Others never entered the room and left them with silence. The others who was close to those people, stayed just outside of the room, only a thick wall separating them.

"What happened just now…?" Kain was confused.

"All we know, she's still alive" shiki stated, a bit shocked at the revelation.

"Yuuki-sama, did you knew all this before us?" takuma couldn't hesitate himself. Yuuki shoved her head towards him, hiding her worried face.

"The past days that I was gone, everything was being prepared…I just wanted to know her better, the real her…" Yuuki was in guilt.

"But does Yuuki-sama know the future that awaits her, she awoke and she will never let her go now…" Rima knew too much. Kaname gave a glare and made her to a halt.

"Her?" Yuuki began to feel more guilt.

"It doesn't need much awareness of you Yuuki" Kaname shove her leading her to her room.

"What shall we do? Aidou would definitely do something unnecessary…" Ruka suggested.

"He thought she killed her. He'll definitely do whatever it takes to protect her" takuma said.

"But what if he kills her, what happens" shiki asked in serious conditions.

"We won't know" Seiren said "Kaname –sama warns anyone to say anything to Yuuki-sama. The only thing we could do is protect her secretly, it is Kaname-sama's order, no unnecessary movements…okay, Aidou-kun?" she glanced at him straight in the eye. Aidou for once had a poker face and never replied. He shoved his head and concentrated at the sleeping girl.

"Airi…" he ran tears. It came across the girl's cheek that made her awoke.

"Ai-ch-" she never continued when she saw him cry too much. She just smiled and gave him a hug.

"I thought she killed you…I never thought…I'll see you…"he murmured in her caress.

"Sorry it took so long for you" she whispered "you look more handsome since the last time we saw each other"

"You too…more beautiful than ever imagined" he took a glance at her beauty and her fangs.

Meanwhile, in the hallway…

"sei-san…" the familiar voice echoed to seiren who passed by the halls with large glassed windows. Out in the open, a shadow of a girl was seen.

"Kumiko?!..." seiren's eyes widened in shock.

"It's almost time…I'll definitely catch my prey…just you wait" she grinned then called out "anatole!" suddenly a black shadow aroused and made a figure of a little boy. Seiren felt a deeper sign of horror in her heart to see the boy's face, even just a glimpse.

"No…you…him…why?!" seiren scratches the glass making a glass have cracks from her nails. Then both of the shadows disappeared like dust. Seiren ran tears of fright and guilt.

It was a night someone would never forget. A night were stars twinkled the most as the eclipse ended with the revelation held. An addition of challenges yet to come. A new beginning or an end. No one knows, what the future told.

Message to a friend (hope she reads it) : (

"I haven't betrayed anyone, it's not easy being in the middle of a fight and you can't seem to let one of them go. It's hard, I love both of you guys (as friends) and I don't want any of us to fight. Please. Let it go…please"


	13. Fiancee

Chapter 13

"Fiancée…"

A lot of pain and sufferings had been sensed it the cross academy. A lot of new secrets to be untold, and some surprising once too.

In the dorms…

"Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki ran slamming the door. It was a couple of hours after Airi/tomomi awoke. Yuuki saw Aidou laying his head on her lap.

"What is it, Yuuki-sama?" Aidou was getting conscious as Yuuki stared too much.

"Uhh…nothing…ahh, I already heard about Kum-" Yuuki halted her words as Aidou gave a glare. Kaname went in the room.

"Please don't say that girl's name, it's disgusting" Aidou for once, didn't show much respect and gave such a frightening glare as his eyes turned red. No one spoke another. Seiren looked at Kaname.

"I thought you told not to emit a word…" seiren wondered why he spilled the beans.

"She tried unthinkable things" Kaname sighed to be defeated by Yuuki in argument.

Flashback

In yuuki's room…

"Kaname!!!!!! Tell me who is this 'her'!" Yuuki was forcing him. Kaname remained calm.

"Yuuki, you needn't worry about these matters"

"No!" she protested "I want to protect the ones I love with my own power…if…if tomo- I mean Airi…no…uhhh" Yuuki couldn't agree to what name she should be called.

"Tomomi…you can call her that" Kaname suggested pitying Yuuki.

"Don't pity me!" she pouted like a kid "if tomomi is in danger, I can't forgive myself! Ever!"

Though Yuuki was getting teary-eyed, Kaname had to be brave not to fall in her traps.

"No…" he declined to speak. Then Yuuki thought of a plan. She took some blood tablets and poured a whole pack in a mug with water. Kaname twitched with fear.

"Yuuki….don't do something reckless" he said with worried tone.

"I'll drink all of this if you don't tell me!" Yuuki was serious in a childish manner. Kaname didn't want it to happen, so he accepts defeat.

Back to reality

"So, a pureblood can be defeated by another pureblood with the same kuran blood as his" zero made an insult as he came to the scene "now…where the hell is tomomi and who is that girl?"

Airi/tomomi looked at zero. Her eyes were sparkling because she never taught he'll still care. Aidou didn't seem to like it. He holds her tight and gave a glare at zero as he kisses her head.

"Zero, you better not flirt with my fiancée" everyone looked at Aidou.

"Fiancée?!?!" everyone gave a shocking reply except Kain. Aidou pouted at them. He called Kain. Kain walked to him and handed a ring.

"Oh!" Airi (I'll stick with Airi now, hard to write both names) was surprised with the familiar ring.

"Oh?" everyone wondered. Kain gave Aidou the ring and Aidou place it at airi's finger and gave it a kiss. Airi seemed use to it for some reason.

"What the hell do you mean about flirting?" zero got pissed on the insult. Yuuki stood up for him and said.

"How can zero do that? He doesn't even know the basic of flirting!" Yuuki's words came out more of another insult than a helping statement. Aidou never minded them, and kept hold of Airi, feeling very afraid.

"Are you worried what she might do to me?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded as an agreement.

"I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again" he was in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I won't get carried away" she gave a smile of relief.

"Still…I will protect you, even if my life depends on it" he said so casually.

"Your like a kid, you know that"

"Don't make weird comments!" he pouted. Then they watched everyone having fun at zero and Yuuki. Airi didn't like it, she gave a sad sigh. Aidou felt it and grasp her tighter while he though *I'll never give you to that zero…never…over my beautiful dead body!!!*

In the woods…

A vampire with another vampire hunted their prey. A human prey they found wearing a black uniform was dead and was disposed properly, buried underneath the earth. Both monsters hid their crime perfectly.

"Anatole…" the girl said as she cleans her teeth. The anatole replied with a "hrrr?"

"When do you think would be the right time?" she asked him.

"Brrirrtttthh…dddraayyy" he tried to speak in a human way. His still a kid.

"Oh I see…but we need something more dramatic of an event. Not her birthday"

"Nrroo…" anatole was eating "yrrrukkrrriii…."

"Oh!" thrilled at anatole's plan; she gave him a pat on the head. He liked it very much.

"Well then" she stood "the 18th birthday of our beloved Yuuki-sama…will be a perfect time"

Both of them laughed as the full moon shined on their eyes. A new plan has been set up. Preys will increase. Commotion and chaos will fill the darkness wrapping around the whole school. More trouble to come for the newly awakened Airi.


	14. Rivals

Chapter 14

"Rivals…"

Few days passed and the change had become a normal thing for everyone. The prince with blonde hair never left the silver haired princess. The mysterious knight, on the other hand, still seemed to not care of the feelings of the princess. This feeling irritates the prince. Rivalry has yet to come.

In the classroom…

"Shiki…" the normal hobby of Rima giving shiki his pocky has been sweet until now.

"Thanks…" he takes a bite and chews it tenderly. Their way of affection was just pretty sweet. Then Aidou began actions. Airi was eating her favorite melon bread when a crumb sticks on her cheeks.

"Let me help you…" Aidou licked it of her "it's sweet" he smiled. Airi remained silent blushing scarlet. Everyone began to look at them. Rima and Aidou began exchanging glances.

"Shiki…" Rima pulled his shirt as he was eating a long pocky. Suddenly Rima bit some of it, only few centimeters to a kiss. Everyone was shocked. Aidou hates defeat.

"Airi! ~!" he pouted as he hugged her from the back "feed me! ~!" a childish attitude, very nice plan.

"…." Airi never said anything and let him bite the other side of her bread, but, instead, he bit some from her part of the bread. An indirect kiss. Everyone was getting excited; it was a battle on being lovey dovey. For 15 minutes of battle, Airi and shiki was used as their weapons. Shiki didn't mind, he seemed to like, but, Airi, is at her limit. Then zero pop out of nowhere with takuma.

"If you want to be like that. Go somewhere private, I lost my appetite for breakfast just seeing both of you" he tossed in his chair a sandwich bag. Suddenly, airi's radar began to have something on.

"Zero…" she said in a shy manner "did you made that sandwich?"

"Uhhh…yeah…" he replied. Her eyes sparkled. Aidou didn't like it.

"Can I have it!?" she asked straightforwardly. Zero tossed the sandwich to her. Airi smiled with delight.

"Thank you for the-" she was about to take a bite when suddenly, Aidou took it.

"Hey!" she frowned "what are you doing?!"

"Poison testing" he tasted it. Then threw it away after a bite.

"Why did you!?" Airi was teary eyed *it was a one chance!!!* She taught. Then, Ichijo went forward.

"Here, tomomi…I mean Airi…you can have mine" Ichijo showed his sandwich.

"But how about you? You might get hungry?" she couldn't decline so casually.

"No its okay" he insisted. Airi sighed, took the sandwich, and took a bite, and smiled cheerfully.

"Its good Taku-san!" her words made him gives off a smile. Ichijo also smiled to it. Aidou didn't like this also. He covered ichijo's eyes and face.

"What…aid-" Ichijo can hardly breathe.

Aidou turned his head on Airi. Airi froze. He said "don't show that cute smile of yours to anyone but me!"

This made Airi smile even more. "Didn't I just told you?" Aidou pouted at her and everyone ended up laughing as Ichijo went to the infirmary.

"Thank you…" Ichijo took his leave, as he was about to take off, Kaname was waiting on the other side of his direction.

"How long will you take everything for granted?" Kaname asked.

"I don't know…everything keeps sticking up on my thoughts" he replied with a sigh.

"She seems fond of zero rather much than on Aidou"

"Yes…but…I can't compete at this game"

"Are you sure? You can't be like that in a chess game. You'll definitely lose"

"I know...that why I wave my white flag earlier than expected. They're just…"

"Yes?"

"They're better rivals. I have no chance…she just sees me as a sempai. It's impossible

"Well then…" Kaname pushed himself off the wall, and gave a pat on ichijo's shoulder "why not use the time together at the rose event?"

"Eh?"

"Well then good luck" Kaname went off. When he was a yard away, Yuuki came out of nowhere.

"Here's what you asked me to do" Yuuki showed him papers.

"Thank you..." he smiled.

"By the way…what is the rose event?"

"An event that is one chance in a million"

"I see" though still confused. Yuuki never spoke again.

The blonde prince has been overly protective. The silver knight, still with no care. And the blue eyed right hand of the king, still left with doubts. Who shall regain the princess' heart?


	15. Best Friend

Chapter 15

"Best friends…."

In the midst of the year, new close relationships had started, a lover, a classmate, a tutor, an enemy… but most of all….a friend.

In the classroom…

"Rose event?" Airi liked the word 'rose' but didn't much the 'event'.

*event means work…I don't want to work, forced labor* she grumbled in her mind.

"the rose event shall be held in valentines, it is a long way till that time, so, we have enough time to do this event." Ichijo stated as he was speaking in front of the class.

"Hey…what's up with this rose event? What is it?" Kain seemed interested. Ichijo smiled.

"It was a legend that a guy, who had long for the girl she likes couldn't confess. So, he did his confession by giving her a rose on valentines. When white day came, the girl gave her reply. Also a rose. After that, they ended up together for the rest of their life."

"Whoa!!! Is this true?! Onii-sama never told me this!" Yuuki was energized.

"You'll know soon after, so I didn't give effort in telling you" Kaname smiled as he was reading a book.

"So we'll be doing this?" Ruka asked as she glances at Yuuki and Kaname. Yuuki felt conscious for a second.

"Yes, will be repeating the legend as stated by our leader" he looked at Kaname. Kaname nodded as Ichijo felt nervousness.

"Where will we get the roses? "Shiki asked.

"We will be planting by tomorrow"

"But you know…were not like humans who can touch them and never let it wilt" Rima insisted, not wanting to do the event. Since they have a photo shoot on the same day, it will only be troublesome for their schedule.

"That's what will do as a twist" Kaname stood "one vampire knows how to keep it safe for a longer moment in your palms"

"Eh…" Rima became interested "who might that be?"

"It's a secret" Kaname was challenging everyone to find out whom. Others looked at each other. Airi looked at Ichijo; she knew who Kaname was talking about.

Lunch break…

"I wonder who it is?" Yuuki trying to think of someone who might be like that. After a long time, zero, Yuuki and Airi/tomomi was able to get together.

"Where are your fiancées?" zero trying to ignore the truth that he was with two people who had their respective fiancée.

"Kaname is busy…for the event" Yuuki replied.

"I escaped from ai-chan…" Airi feeling bit guilt gave her answer.

"Why?" Yuuki asked worried what Aidou be doing now.

*I can't tell them that I wanted to spend lunch with zero! What should I say what should I do!?* Airi was getting nervous, not being able to say anything. Zero sighed and pats her head.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to. Besides, it's more peaceful without that celebrity guy" zero forwards from both Yuuki and Airi. He couldn't show his face all embarrass about saying that Aidou was a celebrity. Yuuki giggled as she had a glimpse on him.

"Tsk…" he turned trying to speed up.

"Eh…someone's embarrass" Yuuki speeds up too. Both of them were arguing just like kids. As they speed up, they left Airi behind.

"Its always like this…I hate this…" she tries to stop her teary-eyes. As she did, Kaname went out of nowhere.

"Airi…now you're awake…you do know why you're like this…" Kaname touched her silver hair covering her face.

"I know" she sways the other way "I can't disobey the owners of the blood running in these veins"

"I talked with shiki…he'll be helping you, Kain too…"

"Am I really bound to her for eternity…" she couldn't keep her tears. It flowed hard on her pale cheeks.

"You can't really say who you really love…"

"It hurts…every time…she makes it hurt"

"But…isn't she your first friend"

Airi's eyes widened, she feels guilty acting happy and cheerful in front of Yuuki, yet, filled with heartaches behind her. Aidou was the only one making it heal.

"Can the heart love two persons and end up with both of them…?" she asked.

"Our hearts belong to only one..." Kaname replied

"But my heart belongs to two" she stated with a pout.

"In the future they might turn three" he whispered.

"Eh?"

"In the end…it'll end up to only one person…just decide carefully, like in chess" Kaname smiled.

"Chess! Kaname-sama lets play!" after learning the basics and the techniques, Airi became a good player in chess. She smiled and went with Kaname to their simple battlefield, the chess board.

After lunch break…

"Airi! ~!" Aidou raced to her and snuggled her tight.

"ai-chan…" she smiled feeling bit guilt on leaving him. Aidou, who was non-stop worried felt relieve as he snuggled Airi.

"Airi-cha- I mean tomo-….no I mean…urgh!"Yuuki can't decide on what to call Airi. Airi half smiled.

"Call her Airi…it is her real name…" Kaname suggested. The others agreed and Yuuki decided on it.

"Uhm…Yuuki-sama…" Airi doesn't want to talk about it now but has to.

"uhh…yes?" Yuuki smiles. Airi gulped.

"I'll be…" Airi was having a hard time taking out the words. Yuuki was getting curious at the same time nervous.

"I'll tell you about it…Airi, you can take your lunch with zero…both of you are excused for the time being" Kaname interrupts. He took Yuuki out and excused zero and Airi. No one minds, they had no right to interfere. But, Aidou wasn't someone to ignore this.

In the main halls…

"Hmm…hm-hm-m" Airi was humming as she ate her melon bread. She was so happy to be with zero.

*I better thank Kaname-sama later on…* she thought. Zero was next to her, he was drinking juice.

For about 5 mins…

*I got to find a subject that will make zero-kun interested! Think Airi…think!*

"Hey…" after heart beating minutes, zero started the conversation.

"uhm…yes?" Airi was a bit glad zero did the talking first. She was excited on what topic he would ask her.

"Are you…" he started "yes?!" Airi had her eyes sparkling.

"Done yet?" he was referring to her melon bread. It was already eaten; all that's left is the plastic.

"Ahh…" Airi, feeling a bit disappointed said "yes…"

"Then let's go" zero was so straight forward, he stood and was about to walk back to the classroom when suddenly, Airi pulled his shirt.

"What?" zero seemed impatient? Airi's head was low. She wasn't acting herself now.

"Am I really a best friend to you?" she asked so straightforward with a peculiar tone.

"….sure…" he said not seemingly getting on what's going on.

"Isn't Yuuki also your best friend" she asked "yah…" he replied without second thoughts.

Airi's eyes widened, then she chuckled keeping her head low.

"you really can't be still when I'm the one with you…but if I were Yuuki…hehehe…you could've wished this would never end…pathetic…really pathetic of me to wish you would turn your eyes at me, even once" Airi gets a hard grip on zero, so tight that she even got wounds in her palm with her nails, leaving blood stains on zero's shirt.

"What are you talking about?!" since all Airi said was a whisper, zero didn't heard what she said. He didn't even understand any of it. When Airi gained her thoughts, she was so ashamed of herself she ran away, leaving zero alone with stain of blood.

"Airi…?" still naïve, zero never insisted to follow her and went to the classroom. When he went back to the room, Aidou was already preparing to greet Airi and beat the hell out of zero. But, when he saw he was alone and he had stain of blood in the end of his search. He went wild, so wild he began throwing ice crystals around the room.

"What did you do to-" Aidou stopped when he gave cuts to two vampires. Rima, who was just finished dressing for a photo shoot; now her dress gets a bad cut on a visible part. And Kaname, who just entered; he was carrying a book, it was scratched by a crystal. Both vampires flamed melting Aidou away to the chairman's office. No one gave any other comment. Yuuki was nowhere in all the scenes. She was with seiren.

"So she'll be…" Yuuki was talking with seiren about something important.

"Yes…"

"Who is the one…-" Yuuki was interrupted.

"You mustn't know now, Kaname-sama asked of this"

"What will happen?"

Seiren glanced with a smile "she'll be you protector for eternity…"

On the other hand, Airi ran to the woods, crying again.

"I'm such a fool! Uwah!~!" she cried like a child. As she cried out loud, she heard whispers.

"Airi…hehehe…crying like a baby…heheheh" the whispers said.

"Eh…" Airi turned around but no one was around, the whispers were automatically gone. The voice seemed familiar to her.

"Kumi-…chan…."

The wind blew to the whole academy, bringing bad aura of troubled hearts. What awaits is yet to be known. A duty shall be carried out for the princess.


	16. Training

Chapter 16

"Training…"

Time is passing by as quickly as the wind of winter entered. The day has come to announce the awaited. Something shall be revealed.

"Brr…its cold, winter is upon us" Yuuki smiled as she sighed with chills just outside the dorms.

"Yuuki…are you ready for tonight?" Kaname asked her as she was delighted over the snowflakes on her nose.

Yuuki stopped and sighed, her smile turned to an unreadable sight. Kaname never added any statement, he hugs her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and went away. Yuuki stayed and smiled to Kaname as a 'see you later'.

On the other hand, Airi was with takuma in the library…

"Taku-san…" Airi asked "why are classes cancelled tonight and everyone's busy…"

"Airi…?" takuma whom was looking for some books wondered "didn't you know? Of all people you should be the one to know it more"

"It just seems like a lie…" she lays her head on the table using her arms as her pillow.

"But you agreed to it didn't you?"

"I was young, I was carefree back then…the past and the present me are two different"

"That maybe true…" takuma smiled "but it was you, whether the past or the present, it was still you from flesh and blood"

Takuma's statement didn't make any help over airi's miserable, it only made it worse.

"Sigh…" Airi didn't felt any better.

"Umm…I'm sorry if I said something bad…" takuma felt a bit conscious.

"You know what Taku-san" Airi started "you're lucky you don't have any problem related to your heart"

"Eh?"

"You're not suffering or having your heart ache many time a day…your truly lucky"

Silence echoed through the room.

"If…" takuma whispered "if only you knew…"

"Eh?" Airi heard him whisper something "is something wrong Taku-san?"

After some moments of silence…

"It's nothing to worry about" takuma smiled "its past lunch break, you training should begin, shiki might be waiting for you on the grounds"

By the time the clock strikes, Airi panicked.

"Oh man! I almost forgot! Got to go! See you later Taku-san" with a smile as a good bye, Airi vanished

From takuma's sight. Takuma sighed as he takes a hard grip of his hand, showing blood drips from the

Floor. The librarian saw him.

"Please don't make a mess in the library" the librarian asked in a polite way. Takuma gained

Consciousness after that.

"Oh, umm…I'm sorry" takuma smiled and exits the library.

In the school grounds…

"Too slow…yawn…" shiki, using his blood as his weapon to train Airi, was already too much.

"But…it's hard…" Airi couldn't keep up and defend herself with her weapon, the air.

"Throw me more attacks…" shiki insisted with a smirk.

Airi sighed and jumped up the skies; she closed her palms and concentrated hard. The time she released her grasp, a cutting wind went straight to shiki. Though invisible to the eye of any human, it wasn't for shiki.

"Too weak…" he cuts it to two. The wind vanished. Airi landed on her knees, exhausted.

"If that's the guardian of Yuuki-sama, she'll be dead after a second" Kain wasn't in a good mood.

"Self training for now…we'll be back after 3 hours…you better improves" shiki gave her a helping hand and left after that with Kain.

"I've been doing my best…ugh…why can't I even attack him properly?" Airi, who's always tearing up, sheds pouting tears.

"I'll help you…it's the least I can do…" from the shadows Aidou appeared with a smile of sincerity.

"Ai-chan…you know how to fight?" Airi was a bit surprised. Aidou nodded and smiled.

"Lets see what the air can do…right, Airi?" he had sparkling eyes. Airi replied with her own sincere smile.

After 3 hours…

"Here I go…" Airi did her concentration again. As she closed her eyes, she spun once and released a ring of wind. The ice Aidou put up around her broke into a thousand glittering eyes. Aidou even had to jump to the sky so he won't get hit. Airi's attack was a wide distance. Trees were cut down too.

"Well done…" Aidou applauded to her large improvement. He went down to the grounds and gave her an okay. Airi smiled and ran to Aidou to hug him as a way of saying gratitude. And as she hugged him, Kain and shiki just got back.

"Seems like we disturbed something" Kain glanced at them. Aidou and Airi froze and moved far away from each other, and I mean really far away.

"Didn't we leave you to train, not to be lovey dovey with your ai-chan?" shiki wasn't in the mood. Rima was away because of a photo shoot and she forgot to leave him some snack.

"I was training but then-" Airi was cut from her explanation.

"Then let's see the result of you self training" shiki bits his finger and a string of blood came towards Airi. Airi didn't still know how to do a defense, so, she was hit on her right side.

"Airi!" Aidou got worried, but Kain never let him disturb "she's a vampire, don't go messing with their training, she'll heal quickly" Aidou didn't made anymore comments and watched seriously.

"3 hours have past and you still don't know how to defend? Did you really train?" shiki wasn't going easy on her. Airi keeps on running away. An hour passed and no improvement was shown. Airi was barely on her feet.

"Tired?" shiki asked not even feeling a single sweat.

"…" too tired to talk, Airi didn't know what to do. Suddenly someone came to watch, it was zero.

"Don't tell me this is the end?" zero smirked. Airi got a boos and stood perfectly like she was fine.

"Nope….it…it's only…beginning" Airi prepares and swirls of wind were being grasp in her hands. She went up the skies and threw it at shiki like softball. The swirls of wind turned to a cutting wind. Shiki wasn't impressing, he was about cut it, but then it turns to smoke. Shiki couldn't see well. Suddenly, Airi was on the ground, bliss of wind was surrounding her foot. When the smoke had gone, Airi swings her foot making another attack. It was fast, and it had an immense force. Shiki wasn't able to get up with its speed and came shooting on the top of a tree. He was still alive, yet, he fell unconscious.

"I…did it…" Airi was so glad. Aidou kept on cheering while zero claps with a smile.

"Very good air-" Aidou was about to run to her but then zero said something, caughting airi's attention.

"Good job" he smiled. Airi's eyes glittered like there's no tomorrow. She smiled her most delightful smile and said "thank you"

Aidou didn't like the aura, yet he shuts his mouth and went away. Airi was bought to the infirmary by Kain and zero.

On the other hand…

"Shiki….wake up sleepyhead" Rima just arrived back from her photo shoot.

"RI…ma??" shiki gained consciousness. Right that very moment Rima hits his head.

"…"

"What the hell did you do to that shirt? Did you know that was what your suppose to wear on next week's show? Now it's all cut and rips, and your tummy has a wound! What have you been doing?!" Rima wasn't in a happy mood. Shiki had a kind of cut and his top was ripped.

"So she did it…" he smiled.

"Who she…" Rima was getting scary.

"…" shiki got too nervous to even speak.

Practice makes perfect as they say, and this practice makes a perfect chance. The night of nights shall come…what shall be awaited…and to shiki. He was bought also to the infirmary. Good thing his wound didn't turn to a scar, though it healed slowly.


	17. Announcement

Chapter 17

"Announcement…"

"Good…keep going…" shiki manages to teach Airi defense. She made use of the wind and sways to different direction shiki's attacks. It was almost dawn. Zero was watching from under a tree with Kain.

"Times up…we better get ready for tonight" Kain hollered. Shiki stops and gave Airi the result of their training.

"Still weak..."

"Eh?!" Airi, already healing her scratcher and bruises wasn't happy with what shiki said.

"Yet…you manage to come this far" shiki smiled. Airi felt relief. Then, Rima came out of nowhere.

"Time to change…you can't be late for tonight…..oh, shiki…..here" tossing a pocky, and him catching it like a dog. Rima pulled Airi into the dorm. The others followed until at the front door of rima's room.

"If you're still going to follow us, I'll make sure you boys never see moonlight again" Rima had an emotionless face. The guys gulped and never dared to enter.

Inside rima's room…

"Violet should fit you……but we need to find a color matching for your eyes…hmm" Rima was in to fashion. Every kind of clothing was in her room.

"A simple white dress should be okay" insisted Airi. Rima turned and gave her a glare. Airi shivered.

"Lame."

"…" Airi never spoke again.

After some time…

"What's taking them so long?!" Aidou was impatient in front of rima's room. He was dressed with a white coat and ties; just like their uniforms. Zero was with him as his company.

"Someone like you should just shut up and wait" zero, not seeming to care the flow of time, exhales the cold wind of night.

"Grrr…" Aidou growls.

"…"

"Grrr"

"So you're the dog, sit and stay or no treats" zero showed a pack of blood tablets. Aidou who was a bit thirsty wanted some.

"Want some?" zero asked, Aidou nodded "then catch"

Zero threw the pack as far as he could, Aidou whom was tricked, went with the flow and ran to it. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Alright she's done" Rima showed Airi out of the room. Dressed with a black knee-length dress of frills. Her hair was combed with a bat ornament on each side. She was a little perfect vampire.

"Nice…" zero smiled. Airi got hyped and was blushing scarlet. Zero noticed it and turned to Rima.

"Seems like you put too much make up, she's too red all over her face"

Rima had a good look "can you fix it?" she gives him a hanky. Airi couldn't take the pressure.

"I'll do it myself! Excuse me!" Airi snatched the hanky from zero and ran out of their sight.

"Seems like your getting on something…" Rima grinned

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked zero.

"You shouldn't let yourself get more ignorant…if you do…you might lose something you never quite expected"

"Who told you those wisdom things?" zero a bit amazed that Rima can say something deep that he can't understand.

"Never mind that…I have some qualities…just follow her before she gets lost, I'll be changing now" Rima went inside her room for her to be the next to change. Zero sighed and searched for Airi.

Meanwhile…

"Mmm~ though it was only a bit, I was filled anyway" Aidou coming back with a smile after finishing off the tablets became a full vampire.

"Airi! ~! You done yet? ~?" out of the blue he opened wide rima's door. Inside Rima was about to take off her shirt, she was half way, her tummy was showing when Aidou came in.

"You…" Rima was bursting an aura no vampire would like to encounter. Suddenly a flash of lightning stroke in.

On the other hand, on the grounds…

Shiki noticed the large spark of lightning.

"What was that?" Kain who noticed it too asked.

"She's mad" shiki sighed and came running.

"Eh?" Kain was left alone after trying to clean something unpleasant he stepped on.

After some time of preparations…the night of nights had come…

Everyone was well-prepared for the ceremony. Yuuki and Kaname like king and queen was upfront. Airi, canters down the steep walk just like a bride as everyone stares. Aidou was with yuuki's friend, Yori, whom was a special guest. Zero, on the other hand was airi's escort upfront. Airi was blushing as she nervously holds hand with zero.

"You ready?" zero asked with a soft smile "were reaching the end.

"Uhm…yeah...of course" nervously replying, she lets go and heads up to yuuki.

Yuuki smiles and said the words "from now until eternity, swear your loyalty to me" she pricks her finger, making drips of blood. Airi sighed, and then she bowed.

"I solemnly do swear…" she stood and sucks the blood. As she did, a mark, more like a small tattoo that is the family symbol of the kuran marked up on airi's arm. Everyone's eyes gleamed as they clap their hands. The ceremony was done perfectly. But it's only the beginning, the end is too far. Deep in the woods, a spy had joined the celebration from the distance.

"Hrrr…." A mysterious beast howled.

"Anatole… the plan shall be prepared. While it is, a new student should be coming" a girl's voice chuckled.

"Hrrr?" the beast ask.

"That's right. His name shall be 'ran Tanaka' a mischievous vampire"

Suddenly the beast changes its form into a boy with blonde hair and red eyes. It smiled a cheeky grin. A sign of danger waits.


	18. New student

Chapter 18

"New student…"

At the academy…

"Attention please…" Ichijo caught the attention of everyone.

"What is it?" Rima wasn't in a good mood.

"Uhm…. We have a new student" he announced loud.

"Who? Is it a girl?" Aidou's voice was furious.

"No… it's a boy…" Ichijo let a young boy enter the front door.

"Eh?" Yuuki was surprised. She has never heard of this vampire.

"Tell everyone your name" Ichijo insisted.

"Ran… Tanaka" the boy doesn't seem to have any emotion on him as he did his introduction. No one in the room recognized him; even Kaname was surprise of the unknown vampire.

"Where did you come from?" Kaname asked.

"…" ran didn't respond. A soft stare was what he gave to Kaname. Then he shifted his gaze to seiren. He gave her an uncomfortable smile. The smile was enough to give seiren chills.

"Hey, you should respect Kaname-sama" Aidou gave him a slight scold.

"…." The same response was given to Aidou and it made him annoyed. Suddenly ran went to Airi and kissed her hand.

"Uhm… hello…?" a soft uncertain smile formed at airi's mouth. The little boy hugged her as if they've known each other for a long time. The hug gave Airi an uncertain nostalgic feeling.

"You little brat!" Aidou, being possessive blew up. Ran didn't care and just showed his tongue out and hid behind Airi.

"Come on, ai-chan. His just a kid…" Airi smiled. Aidou didn't like it and just hug Airi "just make sure he knows who his hugging" he gave the boy a glare.

Break time

"Mmm~!" Airi couldn't get over her favorite bread. She's hanging around Yuuki and zero… and Aidou.

"Want more, princess?" Aidou smiled showing a basket filled with melon bread and croissants.

"Hai!" Airi had a cheerful smile, but not always, once in awhile she would look at zero whom is talking with Yuuki.

*remember…she's your master… protect her… don't get jealous… you have ai-chan now for so long right? And he still loves you… don't break his heart* voices from behind airi's mind began to call her or haunt her. Because of this, she lost her appetite earlier than she thought.

"Airi?" Aidou asked.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room" she ran as she hid her face. She went to the rooftop and cried there.

*y?! I love ai-chan… but why do I love zero too…..! I wanna be with him! Wanna laugh, talk and just be by his side! But I'm afraid to hurt ai-chan! What am I gonna do!* she cried in agony. From behind the doors of the rooftop, she didn't notice Ichijo trying to read her mind.

*why are you suffering from the two of them… when I'm here… why can't you look at me even just one time. They're not the only ones who love you…. I love you too….* he walks away silently with that in mind.

As she cried in frustration and pain, ran appeared out of nowhere like a ghost.

"Why cry?" he wiped her tears.

"It's nothing ran-kun. Don't mind me" Airi still smiled through her tears. He didn't leave her alone though. He hugged her like she's his big sister.

"Don't cry… mama Airi…. Mama Kumiko won't like that…" he whispered to her ear. Suddenly a flashback came to her.

Flashback…

In an old mansion 2 girls that seemed to be turned to a vampire were playing with their seemed to be adopted human.

"Mama Airi!" the little boy or baby was trying to walk as he called a mere 5 year old 'mama'.

"You can do it! Come here!" the silver haired girl stretched her arms for the little boy but then he suddenly fell down.

"Uwaah!" it cried.

"I just went out to water the rose and now he already tripped" another girl with light orange hair and green eyes came and stood the baby.

"Mama Kumiko!" the little boy hugged. Kumiko smiled and turned to Airi "can't you keep him safe for a moment?"

"I'm…. Sorry" Airi began crying unable to be a good mother. Then suddenly the little boy hugged her and said "don't cry… mama Airi…. Mama Kumiko won't like that…"

Back to reality….

"A-anatole?" Airi took a long glance at ran.

"Who's that? I'm Ran." He smiled.

"I…I'm sorry" Airi ran away to her room while thinking *they look alike… is it him? No… it's impossible…*

As ran was left in the rooftop. A shadow of a girl appeared behind him.

"She known your identity?" the shadow spoke.

"She still doubts" ran replied not looking back.

"Let her be. And be careful around sei-san"

"Hai…. Mama Kumiko"

Doubts and pain just keeps on appearing. Is there no end? The rose event starts… who will receive a rose?


End file.
